


Lap of Luxury

by superthousand



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Begging, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/F, Kara Danvers is weak for Lena Luthor, Orgasm Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superthousand/pseuds/superthousand
Summary: Lena takes a moment to just look—at Kara Danvers, the Girl of fucking Steel, spread out like a meal across Lena’s lap, using everything she’s got to try to stay still and not quite managing it.





	Lap of Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> A friend requested Kara in Lena's lap and things spiraled out of control from there.

Kara doesn’t beg.

Kara Danvers does not beg.

Supergirl of National City does not beg.

Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton, protector of Earth does not—“Please, please, Lena, God! Touch me, please, baby—“

Kara cuts herself off with a little hiccup of indrawn breath as Lena flicks her tongue over one of Kara’s nipples for the millionth time.

“I am touching you. I’m touching you all over,” Lena murmurs into Kara’s cleavage. And she is—one hand is splayed over Kara’s lower back, the other cups a breast. Her legs are hot and solid in between Kara’s thighs. They’re pressed together from knees up and Lena hasn’t stopped touching her since she pulled Kara onto her lap twenty minutes ago.

Lena had been—and still is—sitting primly on her ridiculously expensive couch, knees together and ankles crossed delicately. Her makeup is flawless. Her hair is straight and shiny and it’s staying that way because Kara isn’t allowed to touch. 

If it weren’t for the very rumpled, half naked Kryptonian on her lap, Lena could be leading a board meeting or giving a press conference right now. In fact, she once gave a video interview with Kara curled at her feet, practically panting for Lena to turn the vibrator either off or up. Lena had just smiled and given the interviewer an extra five minutes.

That had been an excellent afternoon, but this is what they like best—Kara astride Lena’s lap, facing either towards Lena or away, depending on how exactly Lena wants to make her squirm. 

Today, Kara is facing her, which gives Lena access to her ridiculously perky tits with both hands and mouth. Lena believes that a job worth doing is worth doing to the extreme, and the sighs and squeaks Kara can’t help but make as Lena laves attention on both breasts over and over and over are more than worth it.

Kara is a mess. She’s bitten half her lipstick off. She’s topless and her skirt has been pushed up around her waist. Her hair is down and wild, tousled by Lena’s early ministrations. When she’s in Lena’s lap like this, Kara isn’t allowed to touch Lena or to get her way without asking for it very, very nicely. She certainly isn’t allowed to touch herself. 

Gods but she wants to. 

Lena has been focused on her breasts relentlessly for ages, first as they kissed and now for long minutes as her sole interest. It is torturously good, but Kara needs to come before she screams or dies or combusts from it all and she can’t do that without Lena touching her cunt.

“Lena, please, please, I gotta come. Don’t you want to see me come for you? Baby, I want it so bad, please make me come, please!”

Lena smiles indulgently and leans in to scrape her teeth against Kara’s nipple. Kara chokes on another “please” and whimpers. 

Lena leans back, squeezing Kara’s other breast in her hand rhythmically, pressing the heel of her hand into the nipple over and over. “No, sweetheart,” she says gently. “Not yet. I think I need to see you cry first.”

Kara babbles out more pleas, because now that she’s started she can’t stop. But she knows it’s useless—when they do this, Lena gets what she wants, no matter what.

They don’t always do it like this. Some days Kara holds Lena up agains a wall and fucks her hard and fast. Some days they eat each other out in bed, surrounded by pillows and candles and flower petals because they’re both a bit dramatic that way. But this is always one of Kara’s favorites, and that alone would make it Lena’s favorite even if the view and Kara’s desperate need for her didn’t.

They do, of course. Lena has always enjoyed control, especially over powerful forces. 

She brings her other hand around to play with Kara’s left breast, freeing her to watch Kara’s face. Kara is rising and falling slightly as her hips undulate without her meaning to move—Lena always arranges her so that she can’t get any good friction. But just like the begging, Kara can’t stop herself trying.

“Lena, Lena, I’m going to go insane.”

“You can take it, love,” Lena assures her, flicking her thumbs over each of Kara’s nipples relentlessly for a minute. Kara’s head drops back, throat working. Lena smiles wickedly to herself.

“Please, Lena. You love to make me come like this, splayed all over your lap, all hot and desperate. I’m so, so desperate for you, Lena. please!”

Lena leans forward to suckle on one nipple. She rests the unoccupied hand just above Kara’s knee and moves it steadily up her leg. Kara holds her breath.

But Lena’s hand continues without pausing, past her waist and up to Kara’s breast again. Kara whines at the tease, then more as Lena continues with her mouth and both hands.

“You know, some women can come just from their breasts being stimulated,” Lena informs her.

Kara nods, teeth sunk into her lower lip.

“I like it when you beg,” Lena reminds her.

“Lena, Lena, please just touch me, I want your fingers!”

“Where?”

“In me. On my clit. I need them,” Kara gasps out pitifully. 

Lena pauses. “You need them?”

Kara is too far gone to sense the danger. “I do! Please, baby, please—just make me come, please.”

Lena sucks a hickey low on Kara’s left breast, over her heart.

“You don’t need them, you want them.” Lena’s voice is hard and deadly, but her touch is so light Kara can barely feel it as she skims one hand down to Kara’s cunt. “Remember, you don’t make the demands here.” Kara holds her breath. “You ask for what you want, and I tell you what you need.” Lena cups Kara, pressure light. “And if I don’t give it to you, you wait until I decide you deserve it.” She flexes her fingers for just a second. “Is that understood?” By the time Kara’s hips can grind forward against the spot, Lena’s hand is gone.

“No!” Kara huffs out without thinking.

Lena leans away, against the back of the couch. Kara is left perched atop her lap, swaying towards Lena slightly. 

Lena shakes her head minutely. Kara puts some steel in her spine. 

“I’m sorry.” Lena quirks an eyebrow. “Please, Lena. Please?” Kara doesn’t think the begging will help her cause. It never does.

“You know the rules, baby,” Lena says in that quiet but clear voice she uses when a room full of investors needs whipping into shape. Kara knows the comparison is all too apt—“Down, my love.”

Kara meets her eye for a moment, then stands just long enough to swing one leg over Lena’s. Without further prompting she arranges herself facedown across Lena’s lap, ass up for a spanking.

Lena looks on proudly. Kara may whine and beg and squeal once Lena starts, but she’ll follow orders and love them, loathe as she would be to admit it.

Lena grabs a satisfying handful of Kara’s ass. It’s as perfectly formed as the rest of her, of course. She plays with it for a minute, because it’s too tempting to not, and then takes a moment to just look at it—at Kara Danvers, the Girl of fucking Steel, spread out like a meal across Lena’s lap, using everything she’s got to try to stay still and not quite managing it.

Lena looks for a long moment, long enough for Kara to begin to actively squirm. “Lena?” she asks, as if Lena could have possibly forgotten her or focused on anything else while Kara is draped across her like this.

Instead of answering her, Lena gives her a solid slap across one cheek. It can’t hurt Kara, but she can certainly feel it. Combined with the vulnerable position and the knowledge that Lena wants to punish her, a spanking affects Kara more than almost anything. She whimpers and counts the first smack in Kryptonian. She counts out every one—even when Lena lets her hand wander down far enough to smack satisfyingly against Kara’s cunt and Kara sounds as if she’s swallowed her own tongue, she manages to keep the count.

She’s not begging anymore, which is a shame, but she’s also not making demands. Lena believes in rewarding good behavior. “You count so well for me, love,” she praises, running her palms over Kara’s ass.

Kara quivers at her touch, but doesn’t push into it or try to get Lena’s hands closer to where she really wants them. She’s literally shaking with lust, but at this point she won’t even try to act on it.

She’s so fucking perfect. 

Lena tells her so as she finally reaches a hand between Kara’s splayed thighs and rubs her thumb in hard circles over Kara’s clit. 

Kara’s been so ready for so long it takes no time at all for her to come. When her entire body relaxes, Lena pulls her back up to a sitting position, with two of Lena’s fingers buried deep inside. She fucks Kara hard and fast through two more orgasms.

“Lena! Lena, baby, Rao, Lena, thank you! Thank you, thank you!” Kara chants as she bounces her way through the third orgasm.

If Lena had all the time in the world, she’d fuck Kara back into incoherency again. She’d turn her to face away from Lena so she can look out at the entire city while Lena worked her over slowly enough to make her cry. She’d fuck her until Kara forgot every word but Lena’s name and then one more time just because she could. But Lena has a meeting to get to, so instead she allows Kara to bury her face in Lena’s neck as she works her hips loosely through the last orgasm, coming down from it slowly.

A calendar alert chirps from Lena’s computer, telling her what she already knows. Kara whines slightly, but climbs off without having to be told. She is so very good. 

She helps Lena ensure that her skirt is entirely symmetrical and her hair is just so. Lena allows herself to be fussed over until she’s perfectly put together again. Kara looks a fucking wreck, just like Lena likes her. Her face is flushed, she’s wearing nothing but a hiked up pencil skirt, and her hair is a mess. She’s goddamn beautiful.

Lena tells her so, partially because it’s true and partially because it makes Kara blush again. “Get dressed and wait for me at home,” Lena instructs, patting Kara possessively on the ass. “You can touch yourself as much as you want, but when I get there I’m going to spank you ten more times for every time you come without me.”

Kara whimpers again, and Lena fucking winks at her. After all of that, no one will know what Lena was just doing—not a hair is out of place, not a bit of her clothing is wrinkled. 

One of the lines of her blazer is just barely off, though. Before Kara has a chance to mention it, Lena kisses her one last time and sweeps out of the room. As Kara starts to get dressed again she realizes what it must have been—her panties, tucked into Lena’s pocket as the CEO went to meet with some of the most powerful businesspeople in the country. 

Kara groans to herself and rubs her thighs together under her hopelessly wrinkled skirt, already anticipating the spankings she’ll have earned by the time Lena gets home.


End file.
